


Hufflepuff Knitted Scarf (pictures and pattern)

by look_turtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A Hufflepuff Scarf I knitted





	Hufflepuff Knitted Scarf (pictures and pattern)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMZetsBVeOZ29ZxO_dSTerlWAdXZXCJhX_eAaEQgD7LBtNwGX72gYJGNpzmwleQ3A?key=Q2toR1NybjZmd3FhMHl2cTYtd3BjQ1FqU2tlTFFn&source=ctrlq.org)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNZc6bsyP-M6V9DybUay_YM2xLjfArRgG9Mue5SOinY52vTNGH8EJ2qTVHOr-fF3A?key=cUx1RVFmMjRNdXNXOXFtblBHcXY5d0QyMlZ5TjJR&source=ctrlq.org)

* * *

4.0 Knitting Needles  
7” x 59”

1x1 rib  
Cast on even number of stitches

Yellow Section  
1\. K, P to end  
2\. K, P to end

Repeat 1. and 2. until the length measures 5” inches

Black Stripes  
Change Color to black  
1\. K, P to end  
2\. K, P to end

Change to yellow  
3\. K, P to end  
4\. K, P to end

Change to black  
6\. K, P to end  
7\. K, P to end.

Repeat Yellow Section followed by Black Stripes until the scarf measures 59” in length.

At the end of the scarf make a Yellow Section without Black Stripes.

**Tips**  
1\. I picked a one by one rib because I like the Stockinette look without the curling that stockinette has.

2\. On the color changing Right Side rows I knit the last stitch instead of purling it.

3\. To attach the fringe I cut two strands of yarn that are twice the length I want (6 inches in my case, give me three inch fringe). I take a 5.5 mm crochet hook and put it into the stitch where I want to attach the fringe. I take the two strands of yarn and fold them in half. I pull the loop part way through the stitch with the crochet hook and then pull the ends of the strands through the loop.


End file.
